A new family
by romantically-dysfunctional
Summary: Tony & Ziva are having their usual movie night, when a surprise shows up on her doorstep- terrible summary, but give it a chance :


Tony and Ziva were sat on Ziva's couch in her apartment for their usual movie night. They done this a lot, and started to get used to it. Tony had his arm draped over the top of the couch just on Ziva's shoulders and Ziva was sitting very close to him with her knee on his thigh and her cheek on his shoulder. He had the popcorn in his lap. Half way through the movie Ziva's doorbell rang. She sighed and got up. Tony paused the movie.

She walked over to the door and was stunned when she opened it. A woman that she had never seen before and her bestfriend from Israel's kids. Sarah, who was 15 and Michael who was 4. The children had some bags each.

"Hello, are you Ziva David?" The woman asked.

"Aunt Ziva!" The boy shouted and ran up to Ziva. She bend down and hugged him, then picked him up.

"Yes I am."

"Hello, sorry to intrude at such time but could I come in?" The woman asked politely. The little boy's face was buried into the crook of Ziva's neck.

"Yes, ofcourse." Ziva replied.

They all walked in and Tony was standing in the living room. When they came in Tony noticed the little boy in Ziva's arms and the older the girl close to Ziva. Tony noticed Ziva looked worried.

"I'll um, just go." Tony said reaching for his jacket.

"No Tony," Ziva said. She thought she needed him. "But could you just wait in the room please?"

He nodded and put his jacket back down and left. Ziva sat the little boy down on the couch and the little girl sat beside him. Ziva and the other woman stayed standing.

"I am really sorry about this Miss David." The woman said. Ziva was shocked that she could pronounce her name properly. "You have a friend in Israel, Ariel?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am terribly sorry to announce, but she sadly died yesterday afternoon."

Ziva gasped, and noticed tears in 13 year old Sarah's eyes.

"What? How?" Ziva asked confused.

"She was on a mission, as she is Mossad. The mission did not turn out well. I understand this is hard for you. But I have to ask you something. The kids. Sarah and Michael, they are your Godchildren. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Ziva said.

"OK, well the childs father also died a year ago, which I am sure you already knew about, yes?"

"Yes."

"And they have no other family, they also requested you."

"Me? For what?"

"To take care of them. They have no other family Miss David."

Ziva looked over at the kids. They were holding hands tightly and Sarah had tears in her eyes. She loved Sarah and Michael more than anything. She was there just when Sarah was born because her father could not make her birth. Her bestfriend Ariel made her Godmother, and then when she had Michael she called Ziva up to Israel for the birth and to be the Godmother too. Ziva wasn't sure if she was able to do this.

"If you cannot take them in Miss David, we will take them into a Foster home." The woman told her.

"No! I will take them," Ziva said quickly. Sarah jumped up and ran over to hug her Aunt Ziva, and whispered a kind 'thank you' to her.

Once everything was cleared up, papers where signed ect. The woman left and Ziva looked over at the kids, who had two sad smiles stretched upon their faces.

"Uh Ziva, can I come in now?" Tony asked from her bedroom.

Ziva had totally forgotten about him. "Yes Tony."

Tony came strolling into the living room.

"What was that al-" He started but then noticed the kids. "Ziva?"

"Tony, this is my bestfriend Ariel's kids. Also my Godchildren." She gestured for the kids to come over. They both did and Michael wrapped his arms around Ziva's leg.

Sarah put her hand out. "Hey, I'm Sarah." She said.

"Oh hello, I'm Tony." Tony replied and shook her hand. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you. It's Hebrew for princess," She said with a smile.

"Lovely," Tony replied. Then he turned to Ziva.

"This is Michael," Ziva said. "He is very shy."

Tony bent down to his height. "Hey little man, I'm Tony. Ziva's friend." He put out his hand and the boy hesitated but finally accepted the hand shake.

"Wow," Ziva said. "He never does that with anyone."

Tony smirked and the all went over to sit on the couch.

"So I guess they are staying with you?" Tony surmised.

"Sarah, can you take Michael to the extra bedroom please. Help yourself to food in the kitchen, and here is some popcorn," She said handing the popcorn to Michael.

"Thank you Aunt Ziva," They both said.

Ziva sat next to Tony. "Tony, my friend Ariel, well um…" Ziva hesitated. Tony put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her face on his chest. He felt his shirt getting slightly wetter. He looked down to see Ziva crying.

"Hey Ziva, are you OK?"

"She died Tony, and left her kids to me! What am I supposed to do with two kids? I love them more than anything, but I am no mother figure. I am an NCIS federal agent. I have no time for this and I will never be able to do this alone."

Tony was shocked.

"Hey, look at me Ziva," He said tipping her chin up. "You are not alone. I am here! The whole team is here Ziva."

"No, you cannot tell the team just yet, please. I will just wait a little later."

"OK Ziva, I won't. But I think Gibbs will somehow find out."

"I know," Ziva sighed.

Her lip started to tremble and tears showed up in her eyes. Tony put his hand on her cheek.

"Hey, listen. It's going to be OK. I'll be here every step of the way, I promise," He said entwining their fingers.

"Thank you Tony," Ziva said.

Tony leaned into kiss her cheek but she turned her face around and he kissed the corner of her lip. He slowly pulled back and looked into Ziva's glassy eyes. She leaned in a little and Tony did too. Their lips met. It was soft but beautiful. They pulled away when the heard tony footsteps wondering down the hall.

"Aunt Ziva, can I play with my Batman toys please?" Michael asked.

"Of course you can, just bring them in here."

"Thank you."

Soon Michael and Sarah walked in with a Batman bag.

"So you like Batman, huh?" Tony asked.

"Uhuu," The little boy said unloading his bag.

Tony moved to the floor to sit beside him and Ziva and Sarah went into the kitchen.

"Have you seen all of the batman movies?" Tony asked.

The little boy jumped up excited. _He is tiny! _Tony thought. "YEAH! Have you? I love Robin too. Everyone needs someone to have their back. Just like Aunt Ziva. She works in a big place with a gun and stuff and she goes out like Batman and gets the bad guys. Did you know that?"

Tony chuckled lightly. "Yeah, actually I work with Ziva. If she's like Batman then I guess you could call me her Robin."

The little boy jumped up and down with excitement. "That is so cool! Would you like to play with my toys with me Tony?"

"Of course I would." Tony said crossing his legs into a basket and started playing with Michael.

Back in the kitchen the two girls were peeping through watching the boys bond so well.

"Wow, he has never attached so well to anyone! That's a first," Ziva said.

The girl just chuckled slightly. "Ziva, are you sure this is OK? I understand that your job is big and you um, also have a social life. Are you sure you don't want me and Michael to go to the foster home?" Sarah asked unsure.

Ziva walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way," She whispered into her hair.

"You are the best Aunt ever Ziva." Sarah said kissing Ziva's cheek. Ziva smiled. "So, is Tony your boyfriend?" Sarah asked curiously.

"What? Um, no, well I mean um… No." Ziva hesitated.

"Well I'm gonna need a straight answer, you kinda stuttered there Ziva."

Just as Ziva was about to answer they heard a slight bang and Tony moaning a _cute 'ahhh'._

The girls ran into the livingroom to witness Michael sitting on top of Tony.

"I'm sorry Batman, I'll never to it again! Please let me go!" Tony shouted.

"Never!" Michael giggled as Tony lifted him up as if he was superman.

The girls chuckled as they watched Tony and Michael bonding.

"Oh hey Ziva, Sarah!" Tony said once he noticed them. Then he brought Michael level with him and whispered something in his ear. Michael giggled and nodded his head.

"Hey Ziva, do you mind helping me up and getting this little man off of me?" Tony asked.

"Sarah I need your help!" Michael said.

The girls sighed and went over to the boys. Ziva bent down to grab Tony's hand as Sarah bend down to pick Michael up. When they done that Michael pulled Sarah down and moved to on top of her an Tony done the same with Ziva! The girls moaned and squirmed as Michael and Tony laughed.

"Well done little one, we make a good team!" Tony said giving Michael a high-5.

Ziva punched Tony on the shoulder. "Calm down Robin, you aren't that good," Ziva said and pushed Tony off of her.

"Wow, she just kicked your butt!" Michael said.

"Yeah, she is a ninja." Tony laughed.

Michael yawned a little.

"Ziva I'm tired, can I go to bed please?"

"Of course Michael. How about you Sarah?"

"Yeah I'm tired too."

"OK, I only have a double bed in my extra room, do you mind?"

"No, of course not!" She replied.

"OK, I will take you shopping tomorrow."

"No Ziva, please don't worry about it!" She said.

"OK," Ziva walked over to them and gave them both a kiss each. "Goodnight."

"Night Ziva," They both said.

Michael ran over to Tony and Tony lifted him up. Michael gave him a big kiss on the cheek and Tony smiled. "Good night little guy," He said hugging him. Ziva smiled at the picture. _Tony was so good with Michael _she thought.

He rubbed Sarah's head. "Night Sarah."

"Night Tony," She smiled and went off.

When they left the room Ziva smirked at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You are just so great with them, they really like you. Especially Michael! He loves you."

"Who doesn't?" Tony replied sarcastically.

"I'm just going to go and check on them," Ziva told Tony and he nodded.

She was walking up to their room when she heard them talking.

"I really like Tony," Michael was saying.

"Yeah me too, he seems nice." Sarah said.

"Is he Ziva's boyfriend?"

"I don't know, I think so. But don't tell Ziva I told you that because I think she said no."

"Don't worry, I won't." Michael said. "Is mommy going to come back Sarah?"

Ziva froze, as did Sarah. She sighed and replied. "No Michael, but we have Ziva and Tony now. We will always love our mum no matter what, but she is up there now." She said pointing to the ceiling.

"Oh OK. I love Ziva anyway. She is the best Aunt ever." He said. "And I love Tony too, but don't tell anyone that," He whispered.

"I won't" Sarah chuckled.

Ziva then entered the room.

"Are you too OK?"

"Yeah thank you Ziva."

"OK, I will see you both in the morning," Ziva said and turned off the lights as she watched her two Godchildren drift off to sleep cuddling._ They are so cute_ Ziva thought.

Ziva walked back into the living room and noticed Tony looked really tired.

"Hey. I better be getting off," He said reaching for his jacket but Ziva pushed his hand away.

"No Tony, it's OK. You can just stay. It's been a long night."

"Are you sure Zi?"

"Yes," Ziva chuckled at how shocked Tony was.

"OK then, will I get some covers from the closet in the hall?"

"No, you can sleep in my bed Tony."

"Oh OK then," He said as both of them walked down to the main bedroom.

Tony went into the bathroom and Ziva got her night gown on. When Tony entered the room Ziva was wearing a tight silk night gown and he was wearing a simple pair of boxer shorts. She looked up and down at him.

He cleared his throat. "Elevator eyes much?"

Ziva winked at him and got into bed, lying on their sides, facing each other.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said.

"What for?"

She put her hand on this cheek. "For tonight. You really helped me out."

Tony leaned into the touch. "That's what partners are for, right?"

Ziva smiled and leaned in to kiss him, and he responded to the kiss. This kiss was more passionate than the first one and involved tounges. Tony brought his hands to Ziva's waist and she held her hands on his neck. Shortly after they both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes a little longer.

"We should sleep, it's been a long night," Tony suggested.

"Yes, we can sort this out in the morning," Ziva agreed.

Ziva turned to lay on her right side and Tony lay on his back just thinking. Soon he turned and mirrored Ziva's position. He just naturally put his arm around her waist and then noticed what he was doing, as he went to pull away he felt Ziva snuggling her back more into his chest and put her hand over his. He smiled and drifted off to sleep, tomorrow would probably be a long day.

During the night, Tony and Ziva were both awoken with the sound of their names being lightly called and pulling at the covers on the bed.

"Ton-eeee, Ziv-aaaa," They heard Michael call.

They both turned to see Michael standing at the bottom of the bed with a Batman teddy in one hand and pulling on the covers with the other. They moved onto their backs.

"Hey, what's up?" Tony asked Michael.

"I can't sleep, and Sarah is snoring," He said, making a sad face.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"Well then Michael, would you like to sleep in here tonight?" Ziva asked.

"Yes please!" Michael said with a huge smile on his face.

He struggled to pull himself up onto the slightly higher bed so Tony moved down and picked him then sat him in the middle of him and Ziva. He laid on this back, as did Tony and Ziva. They all laid there quietly, the only sound was from Michael sucking on his thumb. Soon he had fell asleep and was lightly snoring, Tony and Ziva both looked up and chuckled quietly to each other. Finally they fell back asleep.

A couple of hours later, at about 0800, Tony woke up with his eyes being poked at and a small character sitting on top of him. When he opened his eyes Michael was sitting on top of him playing with his eyelids.

"Oh Tony! You're up," The little boy said with a huge smile.

"Yes, I am now," Tony groaned quietly. "Why don't we wake Ziva up?" Tony smiled.

"Yes!" Michael said and crawled off of Tony. "I think we should tickled her."

"Yes, me too. She hates that," Tony said grinning.

Just as they were about to start to tickled Ziva they heard someone clear their throat at the bedroom door. Both Tony and Michael turned to see Sarah.

"I wouldn't do that if I were any of you, she will kill you both!" Sarah informed them.

Michael and Tony looked at each other, shrugged and continued. Sarah giggled and made her way to the kitchen.

"OK, see when we do this," Tony began to whisper. "You jump in front of me, because she won't hurt an innocent little child like you, OK?"

Michael nodded and they started to tickled Ziva. She squirmed about and moaned whilst laughing. Tony was having so much fun, he didn't noticed Michael jumping off of the bed and running into the kitchen to get Sarah. Tony stopped and looked around to see an angry Ziva.

"Uh-oh," Tony sighed.

"Yes 'Uh-oh'," Ziva repeated. "Why were you tickling me Tony?"

"Uh, well, um, Michael…" Tony began but was interrupted by a punch to the shoulder.

"Don't let it happen again," Ziva told him.

He laughed and returned back to lying down beside her. They were silent, all they could hear was Sarah in the kitchen, probably making herself some breakfast.

Ziva turned onto her side facing Tony and he did the same to face Ziva.

"Uh Tony… About last night." Ziva started.

Tony was sad, he knew where this was going. He knew it was about the kiss. He thought she was going to say forget it.

"Mmhmm?" Tony hesitated.

"I um…" Ziva started but was cut off by Tony's finger at her lip.

"Ziva I understand, it's fine! You were sad about you friend and…" But this time Tony was cut off by Ziva's lips crashing into his. He pulled back stunned.

"I was just going to say, it was amazing," Ziva said calmly.

Tony grinned and leaned into her again. Their lips met and Tony brought his hands to Ziva's waist whilst she put her hands on his shoulders. It was soft and slow at the start and she giggled against his lips. It started to get more and more passionate, their tounges wrestled. Tony pulled Ziva on top of him and the kiss got stronger. Tony started trailing kissed down Ziva's neck. He brought his hands down under her night gown and held her just below her bra line. She moaned at the kisses trailing down her neck, so he brought his mouth back to hers so that the kids would not hear. They kissed for about 10 minutes all together, exploring each others bodys. But keeping the intimacy low.

They were interrupted by Michael calling on them.

"Ton-eee, Ziv-aaa! We made breakfast!" Michael shouted excitedly from the kitchen.

"We'll be right in," Tony said sneaking a few more kisses from Ziva.

They got up and Tony put an old T-Shirt on that he left at Ziva's and Ziva but her house-coat on over her gown.

They got into the kitchen and noticed two big plates of breakfast and two smaller plates.

"Wow, did you do this Sarah?" Ziva asked.

"Well, yeah. But Michael helped a lot and we wanted to say thank you," Sarah answered.

"You really didn't have to, but thank you!" Ziva told Sarah and kissed her on the side of the head.

Tony sat beside Michael and Sarah and across from Ziva. Tony seen how happy Ziva looked. He knew she was scared, but he also knew she could get through this.

Tony's thoughts were interutped by Michael patting his arm.

"Ton-eee," He always seem to emphasise the end of Tony's name, but Tony didn't mind. "Can you cut my sausages up for me please?"

"Yes, of course I can," Tony said, cutting up Michaels food.

Ziva watched at how cute the picture was. Tony cutting up Michaels sausages while Michael was drawing circles on his arm. Then she looked over at Sarah who was texting on her phone.

"You texting a boy?" Ziva asked curiously.

Sarah blushed and looked up at her.

"It's OK, you are old enough to date Sarah," Ziva told her.

"We aren't dating, but I met him when I came to DC last year and we kept in touch over the phone. He asks what I am doing all the time, texts me goodnight every single night and when I told him about moving to DC he phoned me so happy and now wants to meet up today."

"Why don't you go?" Ziva asked.

"I am spending the day with you, Michael and Tony am I not?"

"Yes Sarah, but you can still have a social life, there is always tonight." Ziva reassured her.

"I will see."

Ziva smiled at her.

"So, is Tony your boyfriend?" Sarah asked in a hushed tone.

"Something like that," Ziva smiled brightly.

Sarah smiled back and then looked over at Tony and Michael. Tony was feeding Michael his sausages pretending they were airplanes. She smiled.

After breakfast, Ziva took Michael in for a bath whilst Tony and Sarah both sat in the living room watching morning TV.

Sarah was on her phone but she seemed adgitated.

"You OK?" Tony asked Sarah when she was fidgeting.

"Huh? Oh um, yeah I guess." Sarah replied unsure.

Tony put the remote on the table and turned to face Sarah.

"Is it a boy?" Tony asked. Sarah just looked at him. "Do you want me to kick his ass?"

Sarah gave out a nervous chuckle. "No no, haha! He just asked me to go out with him and I am not sure."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah."

"Does he like you?"

"He has never exactly told me, but he always texts me and stuff and I am guessing that he does since he asked me out on a date."

"Do you want to go on the date?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I just broke up with my last boyfriend, well about a month ago." She sighed. "I found out that he kissed another girl. He told me again and again that she came onto him and that he doesn't even like her, but I didn't trust him. Before we started dating he was like one of the most popular boys I knew. All of the girls loved him. I just don't know if I am ready, and if I can trust him not to do something like that."

"Well I am not the one to ask for advice on this stuff Sarah, but I am a guy and I am going to tell you something. That boy that you used to date is an ass. How long after he kissed her did you find out?"

"About a month."

"He is a big ass! If he really cared about you, he would have told you and if it was her that started it he would have told you. When I was younger, well up until about 7 years ago I wasn't into the whole commitment thing. I had never really been in love either. But I grew up, and everyone has a chance to do so. I think you should maybe give this boy a chance and if it doesn't work out, I will kick his ass for you." She chuckled at his comment. He just smiled at her.

She leaned in and gave Tony a hug. He was shocked but accepted the hug and hugged her back.

"Thank you Tony," She said when they broke apart and got up to get dressed.

Tony walked into Ziva's bedroom as she was just picking out some clothes for Michael to wear.

"Hey," Tony greeted her.

"Oh, hey."

"I was talking to Sarah, I think she is going on a date tonight."

"Well she is old enough."

"Yep, but she got a bit worked up about her last boyfriend."

"OK, I'll talk to her later, I have great experience with not so great boyfriends," She laughed.

He walked over to her and she stopped what she was doing, she knew what he was going to say.

"I think you should tell Gibbs." He told her.

"I know. But I'm scared," She replied. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"It's going to be OK, alright? I promise." He said kissing her on the head again.

Once they were all ready to go they all set off to the mall. They bought two single beds, new paint(two different colours) and some more furnature. Then Tony took Michael into a toys shop and Ziva took Sarah clothes shopping. They all met back up at the grocery store about an hour later. Tony was carrying 3 big bags and Ziva and Sarah has 2 bags each.

"Tony, what did you buy?" Ziva asked.

"I bought Michael some new toys!" Tony said, he was more excited than Michael.

"OK, I will give you the money when we get home, thank you."

"Oh no, no, no. Don't be silly! I bought them for Michael." Tony told her.

She ignored him for the time being. She would just pay him back later.

After the grocery store it was 1300 and Sarah got a phone call. Tony and Ziva listened in just before Tony started driving.

"OK half an hour? See you then," Sarah hung up.

She noticed Tony and Ziva watching her and blushed.

"Can you guys drop me off at the movie theatre please?"

They smirked at each other and Tony began driving.

They stopped outside and noticed a tall boy, brown hair, he was dressed very smart.

She leaned forward and kissed Tony and Ziva on the cheek goodbye.

"Could you be home for about 5? I am inviting a friend over for dinner and I'd like for you to be there." Ziva asked.

"Yeah sure, thank you!"

With that she was off.

"What friend?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs." Ziva smiled.

"Oh, you are going to tell him?"

"Yeah."

"Who's Gibbs?" Michael asked.

"A friend of Tony and I." Ziva told him

"Does he like Batman?"

"He is Batman," Tony whispered so only him and Ziva could hear. She chuckled.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Nothing, yes he probably does." Tony said.

They started off the car and Tony started to drive.

"Can we go get ice-cream please?" Michael asked politely.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"Tony is in-charge of the steering wheel," Ziva laughed.

"OK then, I am in an ice-cream mood anyway." Tony said.

He drove to the nearest ice-cream shop and Ziva sat down on the seat and told Tony her order, but Michael wanted to go up to the counter with him.

"Hello, what would you like today?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Um hi, could I have a vanilla 2 scoop tub with strawberry sauce?" Tony asked, that was Ziva's order.

"Mmhm," The girl said whilst writing his order down.

"And a 3 scoop tub, with 2 vanilla, one chocolate and chocolate sprinkles please." He said and she wrote down his order. He bent down and o

picked Michael up. "OK, little man what would you like?"

Michael got shy when he noticed that the girl was watching him and buried his nose into the crook of Tony's neck. The woman smiled at Tony. Michael then whispered to Tony his order and Tony repeated it to the girl. She got all of their orders ready and handed them over to Tony. He asked Michael to hold two and he took one.

"Enjoy," The woman told them.

"Thank you," Tony said and walked away, with Michael still in his arms.

When they got to the table Ziva was staring at her mobile.

"Just call him," Tony told her putting her ice-cream beside her.

"Yeah, I guess I should." She said and smiled when she saw Tony lifting Michael up on a chair, putting a napkin on his and helping him eat his ice-cream. Then she dialled Gibbs' number.

"Gibbs," He answered.

"Hey Gibbs, it's Ziva."

"Oh hey."

"Well, I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight."

"Nothing much, just my basement, a boat and some bourbon. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come over for some dinner at my place? I have something to tell you that I do not want to tell you over a phone call."

"Oh, OK then. What time?"

"About 5 should be fine."

"OK, I'll see you then."

"OK, thanks Gibbs. Bye."

"So is he going?" Tony asked.

"Yes," She answered with a smile. "Do you have any ideas what you would like to eat?" She asked him.

"Me? I'll be there?" He asked confused.

"Yes! I need you for support Tony and I was wondering if you could stay over again?" Ziva said hesitantly.

"Yeah of-course," Tony said with a huge smile.

Once they had finished with their ice-cream and Tony cleaned Michael up they left and when back to Ziva's apartment. Michael wanted to go to the park, but they had to be back by 2:30 because that's what time the beds and new furnature was arriving.

Tony and Michael where sitting on the floor sorting all of Michaels new toys out and Ziva was in the kitchen making dinner. She then got a phone call saying her furnature would not arrive until tomorrow. She sighed but Sarah didn't mind sharing a bed with Michael which was good. She heard Michael ask Tony to watch a movie with her and Tony agreed. About an hour later it was kind of silent. Ziva walked into the living room to find Tony sitting with Michael cuddling into him both sleeping and both lightly snoring. She chuckled and returned to the kitchen. Shortly after she had put her food into the oven she went into the living-room and sat beside Tony, she put an alarm on her phone for 20 minutes and put her head on Tony's shoulder. He naturally put his arm around her shoulder and she drifted off to sleep. After about 10 minutes into her sleep, there was a light knock at the door. She got up but Michael and Tony stayed asleep.

_I thought the furnature was not coming until tomorrow?_ She thought.

She opened the front door and Gibbs was there with a bottle of wine and beers.

"Gibbs?" She checked her watch and it was only 4 oclock. "Didn't I say 5." She asked.

"Yeah, but you sounded as if it was important and I thought I could help you with dinner or something. I can go if you want." Gibbs replied.

"No, it is fine." When she ushered for him to go in he noticed Tony on the couch sleeping with a younger boy.

"Ahem?" Gibbs asked.

"That's what I have to tell you about Gibbs." She told him and he followed her into the kitchen. They sat at the dining table, Gibbs was still confused.

_DiNozzo, with a young child… In Ziva's house? Did they have a child and not tell me? _He thought.

"OK, I'm just going to go straight in with this. My friend Ariel, in Israel, passed away on Thursday morning. And last night after work me and Tony got pizza and came here and had a movie night. And about half way through the movie someone came here. I got up and when I opened the door I noticed a woman I had never ever seen before and my God children. I was confused at first. Then I got told that they had nowhere to go or no family. I was the last person they could go to or they would have to go to foster care. I had to take them Gibbs, I couldn't just leave them. I love they two kids so much!" At this point she was in tears and Gibbs was cuddling her.

"Hey it's OK!" He told her.

"I can't take care of 2 kids, one 15 and the other 4 and have a job where I could be called in at any time!" She told him.

"It's gonna be OK Ziva," He said still holding her. "You take this week off and sort out school ect. And it is easy to get a 24 hour care-taker! It isn't impossible Ziva, nothing is! You can do this. And I see that the boy has taking a liking to DiNozzo," He said gesturing into the living room.

She giggled. "Yeah, he helped me a lot last night and today."

"I'll tell him to help you this week, you can both take the week off and I will reassign some new agents for the week."

"Ahh! Tony's dead Ziva!" Michael cryed out running into the kitchen. "Oh hi, sorry but my Tony isn't waking up and we have to do something about this so if you will excuse us," The little boy said as-matter-of-factly to Gibbs pulling Ziva into the living-room.

He giggled and Ziva followed hi,.

Tony was sprawled out on the sofa snoring. Ziva chuckled and went over to the bottle of water beside him and poured a little onto his hair.

Tony moved about. "5 more minutes Ziva, Gibbs won't notice," He said wiping his hair.

"Oh really DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony jumped up. "No boss I was just um... Then he noticed the situation. "Oh, hey." He said confused. "What time is it?"

"4 o'clock sleeping beauty," Ziva said.

"So um, does Gibbs know?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Obviously Tony!" Ziva snapped back.

"Is Sarah back?" Tony asked.

"Not yet, but she should be here soon, it's almost 5." Ziva replied. Then they all heard soft voices outside. They walked to the front door and Ziva opened it a little so they could all see.

Sarah and the boy she was with were standing at the bottom of the hallway at the were facing each other and then he took her hands.

"I had a really good time today, Sarah." He told her.

"Me too, sorry I had to come straight home. But Ziva and Tony have company coming over."

"It's fine, I have to go home too. Will I see you again tomorrow?"

"I'll check with Ziva, but I'm sure it will be fine." She said with a huge smile.

"Bye Sarah." He said and leaned in and kissed her softly. They held the kiss for a little longer and then pulled back.

"Goodbye Philip." She said with a smile.

She turned to walk back to the house and they all jumped back in and closed the door.

"She kissed him on the first date?" Gibbs said shocked.

"That was disgusting," Michael said after him.

"That was so cute!" Ziva let out. "I remember my first kiss."

"That was so cheesy, and his name is Philip. Who has a name like that? I bet his parents are rich or something. I'm gonna go kick his ass…" Tony said but was cut off when Sarah opened the door and they were all surrounding her.

"Kick who's ass Tony?" Sarah asked.

"Um, Gibbs' ass. Yeah I'm gonna kick his ass because he was early." Tony let out.

Gibbs walked over to him. "You done?"

"Yeah," Tony winced knowing what was coming.

Gibbs then head-slapped him. Ziva and Sarah laughed and Michael stood there shocked, until he noticed it was a joke and started laughing himself.

"He would never kick my ass, he is too scared." Gibbs smirked.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," Sarah said handing her hand out to Gibbs.

He shook it. "I'm Gibbs."

After they were all properly introduced they sat down to dinner. The all got to know each other better. Gibbs and Ziva explaned the plans for the week coming and Tony agreed. Once they were all finished Gibbs said it was getting late and he should go. They all waved goodbye and when into the living room.

Sarah sat on the arm chair and Tony and Ziva sat on the couch with Michael squashed between them. They all sat back to watch a movie. Half way through the movie Michael and Sarah were both sleeping. Tony and Ziva both looked at each other and then Ziva lifted Michael up and expected Tony to wake Sarah up, but when she was settling Michael down into bed she turned to notice Tony carrying Sarah.

"She isn't heavy, I am strong!" Tony whispered.

"Sure you are Tony…" Ziva smirked.

Tony led himself back into the living room and sat on the couch. Shortly after Ziva came in and snuggled up beside him. They lay silent for a little while until Ziva turned to look at Tony. He was about to say something, but Ziva stopped him by crashing her lips onto his. He kissed back. It was long and soft, but passionate. Shortly after she parted her lips and he slipped his tongue in. Their tounges wrestled for another while. Then Tony shifted so that he was lying down on the couch and Ziva was on top of him. She brought her hands to find the bottom of his top and tugged on it. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Without another word he scooped her into his arms and lifted her into her bedroom.

"I told you I was strong," He told her. She just laughed in response and they started to kiss again. He closed the door behind them.

In the room next door Sarah had woken up. She heard soft moans and some giggles and Tony saying 'shh'. She chuckled to herself knowning exactly what was going on and just drifted back to sleep.

_A/N- Should I continue with this? I like the whole Sarah&Michael part of it… & I love writing the parts when Tony is bonding with the kids too(: Thoughts?_


End file.
